


Caught in a tidal wave

by CrossroadDemonStiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bounty Hunter Dean, Creature Castiel, Fisherman Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadDemonStiles/pseuds/CrossroadDemonStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds something unexpected caught in his net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a tidal wave

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change in the future as this fic grows. Let me know what you would like to possibly see in the future chapters in the comments. <3

Dean never expected anything magical to ever happen to him in his life. He was a normal man, he’d like to think he was even at least a decent man. He wasn’t married though he did have a trail of one night stands and a couple of ex-girlfriends throughout his history. Lately though, he just wants to be left alone and make things work out by his new cabin in the woods. He makes ends meet by doing odd jobs and working on people’s cars or houses if they need it. He used to be a bad man though, at least in his book he was. He didn’t rob banks or kill any old ladies or whatever most people deem bad nowadays. But he was a hunter…a bounty hunter and it was more of a family business type of thing. 

He’d have a number of aliases, go undercover, find the mark, kill them and collect money. His father always said that hunting things and saving lives was important. When his father died on a hunt that eventually also took his brother, he wanted out. Of course only after he killed the son of a bitch that took his last remaining family from him. It wasn’t fair for some crazy ass man that went by the code name “yellow Eyes” or even Y.E.D aka yellow eyed Demon to live his life while Dean’s only family was taken from him. 

So Dean did what he knew how to best and killed the bastard and tried to have some peace in his life that he could find. There was still thankfully a couple of people in his life; Ellen, Jo and Bobby were there for him as much as they could be…or rather as much as Dean let them. Dean felt like he was bad luck, he was an anchor and he weighed people down. People he cared about seemed to die around him, he was done being basically a dark mark on people’s life. Death seemed to follow him like an unwanted friend and if being alone is what was demanded from him, then he’d handle it. 

It had been 3 years since he took care of Y.E.D and living alone out in the woods, he wasn’t too far from town and he could always visit Ellen and the rest of the crew at the Roadhouse but he wanted to avoid going there much just in case his stroke of bad luck decided to strike again. 

Dean felt like fishing and watching the sunset today, so he walked over towards the pier he had built sometime last year and sat a chair down along with his cooler, popped open a beer and casted his rod out into the water. If nothing bit, he’d probably take the boat out on the water and throw a net out or check the other nets. Sometimes he had a big haul and would sell it to the farmer’s market.  


After his third beer and not much bites on the rod, he took the boat out on the water to check the nets, one was teeming with fish and he was stoked. He hauled the net up and put what he could in the large cooler case that he had and released what he could back into the water. He wasn’t a fan of over-fishing fish and taking too much from the lake. He took what he needed and gave back.  
The second net trap had nothing in it…

The third net trap had something he never saw before in his life and he was starting to think that he was somehow more tipsy than possible with the three beers he had had.  


There was a few fish caught in the net, but the most interesting thing was the large tail, almost shark like but really dark with blue highlights that shimmered in the sun. “What the...” Dean’s voice trailed off as he tried to haul the net more onto the boat. He stopped however when a person seemed to emerge from the water. “HOLY SHIT!” Dean exclaimed in shock. A man was somehow tangled in his net, no…a merman was tangled in his net, and the unique tail belonged to him. 

“Umm…Forgive me, but I seem to be caught in this contraption…can you please release me, human?” The deep voice calls out to him with fear in its eyes. Dean wonders why there is fear placed in those eyes but perhaps Dean is the first human this creature is encountering or thinks ill of his species. He wouldn’t be surprised, humans can be pretty fucked up. He knows he’s a broken man but he’s not evil, he gets out his knife to cut the net to release the mysterious tailed man and whatever fish were caught along with him. As soon as he pulls out the pocket knife however, the man with dark hair and blue eyes seems to panic even more. “Please don’t! I’ll do anything you want! I have magic, abilities… I can give you whatever you want.” The voice speaks in a rush, hoping that Dean won’t cut him. 

Dean frowns at him but is thankful the merman speaks English and replies back as he crouches closer to the net. “No offense dude, but I don’t want or need anything from you, relax.” He is intrigued and wants to know more about the merman but he thinks this man is like him, a loner or someone that is different and outcasted. The eyes are the window to the soul after all and Dean knows how to read the story in someone’s eyes pretty good after all this time. He cuts the net and watches it open and release everything inside of it. He’s sure some fish are happy, he’s kind of not cause he’s going to need to repair the net later. 

The shark looking dark tail disappears and he figures that’s the end of that and he’ll never see the fish man again. He’s getting ready to row away, sitting back down and is shocked and surprised when the man with the blue eyes raises again in the surface of the water. “Thank you for showing your kindness… Might I know the name of my savior?” Dean doesn’t see the harm in letting the magical creature that he may or may not be imagining know his name so he replies back. 

“Dean, Dean Winchester. What’s yours?” 

“Castiel… Dean, you are not like other humans and I am thankful for that.” 

Dean nods back towards the merman. “Awesome, no problem… Be safe Cas, and try to stay out of nets.” 

Castiel nods back and smiles for the first time, Dean decides right then and there that if he ever sees the merman again, his goal will be to get him to smile once more. The smile is something nice and it seems to lift up Dean’s soul a bit. The man dives under and Dean catches a glimpse of the tail once more. The tail is even more magical looking than Dean originally thought, it is black, almost as black as midnight but the blue is exciting. The blue are like shining lights. They are dim in the sunlight but he bets underwater or in the night, they probably light up, something like an angler fish. 

Castiel for the most part looked human up top, half naked, a nice slim runner’s body with dark markings that probably hold meaning across his arms and torso. Hell if Dean knows what any of it means, he just knows that Castiel is one of the most beautiful things he’s ever laid eyes on and he hopes it’s not the last time he sees him.


End file.
